


The Life of JNPR

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate JNPR, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Slice of Life, Team Dynamics, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: Who are the Boys of JNPR? Do they get along? And most importantly: what does the team of Huntsmen do in their pass time?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. First Day of The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacek tasks himself with something of trivial importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say. Hopefully you enjoy this type of shit and uh..... yea’man.

The teenage boy sucks in a harsh breath when met with the unforgiving cold water. His muscles clench instinctively under the continuous assault from the shower head. He really, _really_ , hated anything cold with a passion. Perhaps it’s his disdain for Atlesia that fuels his burning hatred? Or maybe it was nothing like that at all since he did enjoy wearing cool colors; unintentionally representing the technological superior kingdom. Either way: Jacek was just happy to be far away from his native kingdom and haughty family.

He withdraws from the shower head; signing shakily before pooling almond scented shampoo in an awaiting palm. He goes on to thread his fingers through a mass of dark and aegean blue hair; effectively planting the sweet substance in his scalp. His mind drifts back to the troubling topic that was no other than his wealthy family and pass teammates and friends.

There was a time he was happy, grateful even, to be _The Third Bjorn_ and future heir of their engineering corporation. The family was responsible for supplying the Atlesian Military with advanced weaponry and equipment that would ensure their kingdom’s protection. Faunus and Humans wouldn’t dare antagonize Atlas and risk starting another war for this very reason.

Jacek only hesitates half a second before stepping forward; allowing the freezing cold water droplets to assault his body once again. He busies his two sets of fingers; manipulating his hair to rinse out every trace of shampoo so that only its smell would linger on him. 

The Third Born, or Bjorn, depending on how you look at it was his given title at birth. He showed promise at a very young age; always wanting to spend time in the family’s laboratory and always pestering his older siblings and parents with insightful questions. Jacek had been told in his early teens that he was the only child who already had an interest in engineering.

Initially, his older brother and sister wanted to pursue other things in life: Solander and Yena wished to be a high ranking officer in the military or start their own business that focused exclusively on fashion design. This certainly explained why he was regularly advertised on company commercials and fondly mentioned in various conversations amongst family friends.

After finishing up on his hair, Jacek proceeds to clean his body; smearing soap on his goosebump flesh. He _really_ needed to get some warm water flowing back in here. As the arctic waters strip away the soap from his skin he loses himself in deep thought.

It was only when he grew older and more considerate that he stepped out of the enormous shadow his family had cast upon him. They were part of Atlesia’s one percent population: blessed with fortune and a legacy that would keep the Bjorns financially stable for centuries. But not once did they ever express a desire to help the Faunus people who were destined to work the Schnee Dust Mines until they inevitably dropped dead.

At first, Jacek didn’t resent his siblings and beloved parents since it was entirely plausible that the thought just never crossed their minds because they were all focused on ensuring the family’s legacy would flourish for countless generations. Jacek approached his father respectfully, and pitched an idea that would give Faunus equal opportunities in the business world. Not only was his proposition rejected, but he was scolded for insisting they waste their funds on a project that could cost them hundredths of thousandths, if not millions.

The Third Born was persistent, but he didn’t make any progress with his father: this forced him to forge his own path. A Huntsman career would allow him to act independently and help others while also making money his father is bound by law to not tamper with. He made a few friends at Atlas Academy, but those relationships didn’t last long since they weren’t passionate about helping the Faunus people.

Jacek finally shuts off the shower after washing himself a few more times. He had worked out for several hours before the sun was even present, and wanted to be certain he not only smelled fresh: but felt like it. The Third Born signs in content while patting his damp clump of dark hair with an cerulean blue towel,

“Thank Gods that’s over,” he muses to himself before drying off his body and stepping out of the shower. Jacek neatly folds his towel to hang on the display he shares with his diverse group of acquaintances. They were also team JNPR’s additional members, and boy did he hit the lotto with this bunch.

The recently formed JNPR consists of: Nigil Osias, Pierre Phlox, Ryaine Gervaas, and himself as their leading member. Nigil wasn’t exactly problematic, but too friendly and extroverted for Jacek’s comfort. Pierre is a loud mouth dimwit with no sense of control and has a knack for spewing profanities. Ryaine.... is a special case; definitely the least bothersome addition to JNPR, but there was something about the Faunus archer that made Jacek suspicious of them.

Jacek went on with his morning; brushing his teeth thoroughly and even going the extra mile by flossing. Once satisfied with the state of his oral cavity, he puts on the casual outfit that’s aptly folded over the toilet stool. It was something simple so that if a situation required of him to take action he’d be able to do so.

 _‘Always dress practical as if you’re ready for a fight to transpire,’_ he thought to himself after adorning a cerulean blue hoodie with his darkened emblem on the back of it, and slate grey sweatpants with dark drawstring tips.

The first thing his senses picked up on upon exiting the bathroom was a strange odor. It wasn’t a repugnant stench, but a strong aroma that Jacek mentally swore he could taste on the tip of his tongue. Surprisingly, it had a sweet tang akin to vanilla..... and something else entirely that wasn’t at all unpleasant. He breathes in an out the refreshing fragrance that calms his entire being in an unexplainable way.

Ryaine Gervaas sat cross-legged in the window sill with his hood off and back to Jacek. No one on JNPR has ever seen Ryaine’s full face since he always kept the hood of his cloak tugged low over his head. Jacek could still make out from past face to face encounters that Ryaine’s complexion contrasted greatly with Nigil’s and his own, but not vibrant like Pierre’s unique skin tone.

From what Jacek could observe: Ryaine had an array of dark hair forming a plethora of intricate curls that drape over his forehead. The Third Born finally takes notice of an extravagant piece of art sitting on the bedside dresser. A Lung dragon carved from the finest bronze was curled up majestically with its head tilted downward; the pleasant scent in the form of smoke leaving its brazen nostrils and parted mouth. There was also a priceless sphere of emerald the dragon appeared to be protecting from all external forces. 

_‘I never knew incense burners could be so embellishing,’_ Jacek wanted to inquiry about it, but Ryaine was deep rooted in his meditation. The team leader saunters over to his bed, once there he takes a seat and puts on the pair of black socks awaiting him. A Scroll suddenly bursts into its mellifluous tone; stirring Nigil and Pierre from their sleep and disrupting Ryaine’s concentration.

“Morning to you JNPR,” he greets his team like he did every morning which would normally be considered as a kind gesture, but it was devoid of any emotion to make it sound as such.

“Yea yea,” Pierre dismisses tiredly while fighting off a yawn. He immediately searches for the Scroll lost in the bundle of covers as Nigil shifts in bed to sit on the edge of the bottom bunk. The teenage boy with natural tan skin just sat there as Pierre continued to rummage around above him.

“The fuck?” 

“What?” Nigil asks his bunk mate while rubbing the lingering sleep out of his eyes. A sudden chirp sounds off, putting an end to Pierre’s hunt.

“Never mind, found it!” the purple-eyed boy announced while holding up his Scroll for everyone to see. Ryaine growls in irritation before flipping on his cloak’s hood. This alerted Nigil to the young Faunus present, he was quick to retrieve his Scroll and shut off the alarm.

“Sorry,” he apologized as Ryaine removed himself from the window sill with deftness, “Whatever Human.”

“Where’d you acquire that?” Jacek asks after the Faunus gingerly lifted the incense burner from the dresser, “Wouldn’t you like to know Human,” was his sardonic reply. 

“Yes: I would,” Jacek affirmed.

“It’s none of your business,” he stated flatly.

Pierre peeks over the railing that kept him from plummeting in the midst of night, “So that’s why it smells like shit in here?” 

“What?” Ryaine spat out roughly. It was obvious the young Faunus took offense to Pierre’s ill words regarding his hobby.

“You Faunus have enhanced everything, so I’m sure you heard me loud ‘n clear fuck face,” Pierre continues to antagonize Ryaine; wearing one of his infamous sly smirks.

“ _Pierre_ ,” Nigil scolds his friend, something he found himself doing more and more to keep them out of trouble. It was no secret Pierre favored Jacek’s partner over his own to an overwhelming degree.

“Respect your partner Pierre. He is your other half until graduation,” Jacek briefly lectures his most troublesome teammate. The Third Born didn’t like Nigil, but he respected him as a comrade and warrior he’d have to entrust his life with at some point in the near future.

“When he starts calling me by my _name_ and not my _race_ , then I’ll stop being an asshole,” Pierre promised before leaping off his bed so that he lands next to a seated Nigil.

 _‘Fair enough,’_ he thought before getting to his feet and grabbing a pair of air-mesh athletic sneakers that utilize all three colors his outfit put on display.

“I’d advise none of you take a shower unless the cold isn’t a nuisance,” he warned them while taking a knee and slipping a shoe on the opposite foot.

“Where are you going so early in the morning?” Nigil asks curiously as Jacek settles over his other knee to slip on the remaining shoe.

“To fix our issue. The maintenance office is open. I’ll personally file a work order,” he answers while securing the straps on his flexible footwear. 

Nigil quirks an eyebrow, “You could just call the office. I’m pretty sure they take calls,” he points out, “I could, but I’m opposed to staying indoors when I have the option to vacate,” Jacek said on his way towards the door.

“I promise not to whoop ass while you’re away,” Pierre pledged jokingly before the door shut behind Jacek. The Third Born was immediately met with the sight of the Schnee Heiress who elicits an exasperated sign.

He allows himself to acknowledge her beauty. Jacek wouldn’t say he was particularly attracted to Weiss, but he understood why most guys his age fawned over the heiress. Jacek leans back and lifts a bent leg to rest against JNPR’s door while crossing both arms over his chest; waiting for Weiss to take notice of him. The scar along her left eyelid was beginning to pique his interest, Jacek personally found it to be one of her more attractive qualities.

Slowly but surely, her arctic pools begin to show themselves, “Jacek!” she shouts in a hushed tone.

“That’s me,” he affirms playfully with a momentary dip of his head, “Why are you out here?” she questions him while adjusting the academy books in her arms.

“Much like you: I have places to be,” he answers truthfully while remaining ambiguous.

“Where?”

Jacek adopts a exaggerated expression that was unfitting for his character, “Pardon me miss Schnee. I didn’t know you were my sitter.”

Weiss narrows her eyes, “Don’t be a prig.”

The Third Born couldn’t help but chuckle, he’d always found her amusing in an odd way, “Hard not to snow angel. Where are you off to?”

“I asked first.”

“So?”

“I demand you tell me of your whereabouts!” she retorts vehemently while stepping towards him. The Schnee Heiress wasn’t really angry at Jacek, more like annoyed with herself for willingly putting up with his articulate nonsense.

The smallest of smiles etches itself on his full lips, “Our shower only produces cold water. I tasked myself with fixing it,” he explained the situation.

“You think you’re _so_ selfless,” she was trying to tease him like he always did her without even being blatant about it when they were around their teams.

“You said it, not me,” Jacek points out before gently pushing off JNPR’s door with his foot and dropping his arms from their previous settlement. He was now standing directly in front of the Schnee Heiress, looking down at her since she possessed a significantly smaller stature. 

Weiss felt her heart rate spike and had to remind herself to breathe properly; her cheeks now resembling a cutesy rosy pink. Jacek was undoubtedly handsome and easily one of Beacon’s most sought after boys, and she knew from personal experience that he wasn’t just all looks. The Third Born would’ve definitely proved himself to be the ideal successor for the _Bjorn Engineering Corporation_. 

They lock eyes: arctic hues of blue loosing themselves in a glamorous combination of sapphire blue and seafoam green. How was that eye color even possible? Instead of asking a question she overheard many of his pursuers repeat daily, Weiss opted for something else that would get her mind off how insanely attractive Jacek is.

“Are you going to ask me what I’m up to?” she managed to say without sounding like a pathetic school girl when met with their unrequited love.

“I already did,” he said flatly while stepping off towards the elevator. Weiss withheld a surprised gasp, “Did all your manors flee from you?” she questions Jacek while catching up to him with hasty strides.

The Third Born hides a smirk behind the hand idly stroking his chin in mock thoughtfulness, “A day after stepping foot on Beacon. It dawned on me that I wasn’t in Atlesia anymore. I’m not recognized as my father’s son: Beacon only views me as a student who happens to share a nobleman’s surname.”

A few moments later he speaks up again, “You may label me an extremist for this, but I wouldn’t mind being legally disowned by father. That way he’ll recover a sliver of his pride by outing me and I’ll be able to finally live with no lingering attachments to him.”

This is one of many reasons why she admired Jacek. He was so independent and confident in himself without the family name or famous corporation backing him up. In that regard he’s similar to Winter, and strangely enough, Weiss wanted her beloved sister to meet the considerate asshole and cunning leader of JNPR.

“Is that so?” the heiress spoke as they step inside the decent sized elevator, “Very much so,” Jacek gave her another one of those barely distinguishable smiles before tapping a button so that the hallway is shut off from their field of vision.

“I’ll have you know I was on my way to the library for a productive study session,” she decides to say when he didn’t bother breaking the silence.

“Gods bless her soul. I never would have figured that out on my own,” he said sarcastically before flickering his eyes over to the hardback labeled as _Grimm Studies_ for emphasis.

“You’re the dolt who asked only moments ago,” she points out while sending him a halfhearted glare, “I was attempting to recouperate my gentlemanly mannerisms,” he cleverly excused himself.

Weiss snorts, an unladylike sound she would normally scold herself for making, but the heiress was more relaxed around him, and she would like to believe he felt the same way towards her, “Those are far gone mister scrote! How could I have ever been fooled into thinking _you_ were a chivalrous gentleman?” it was a rhetorical question so Jacek didn’t bother with it.

The elevator opens up for the teens hailing from Atlesia, Jacek allowing Weiss to enter the lobby first. There were two exits available; one heading in the direction of the library while the other was a more suitable path towards the maintenance office.

“I’ll be seeing you when I do,” he bids a farewell as their paths diverge, “Hopefully that won’t be anytime soon,” she was only met with one of those smiles for her callous retort.

The Schnee Heiress was quick to turn her head away from his gaze, her heart fluttering and cheeks burning visibly. She unconsciously held the books tighter against her chest. An unexplainable feeling of glee washing over her, 

“I have the finest taste of the worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacek’s background and relationship with Weiss is inspired by Javage7’s Jemari character in Purple Phlox & Red Roses. I advise you check it out and pay homage if this interested you in the slightest.


	2. A Slight Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre and Nigil get ready for the weekend ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this chapter didn’t really focus on any pairings, but hopefully it’s somewhat humoring.

The remaining members of team JNPR were all self absorbed in their own task. Ryaine sharpens his unique dagger vigorously and assembles new arrowheads with nimble fingers. Nigil could be heard in the bathroom video chatting with his family from Feldspar; Opal was talking his head off about some boy in the neighborhood at the moment. Pierre was simply completing his workout routine; toned body slick with sweat due to his strenuous effort.

“Aight! That’s enough for the day!” the purple-eyed boy declared while getting to his feet as quick as one could after working themselves into exertion for an hour. His limbs were shaking slightly and every muscle his body possessed would by crying a river if they were capable of such.

“So fucking sore,” he groaned on his walk toward the bathroom. He could still hear Nigil talking on his Scroll; the vaguely familiar octave of Opal filling his ears:

“-what about your teammates?”

Pierre stops himself from pushing open the door, growing curious as to what the conversation was and where it was heading.

“My teammates?” Nigil repeated in surprise and confusion.

“Yeah! Are they cute?” she immediately bursts into a fit of giggles.

Pierre laughs silently when Nigil doesn’t respond immediately, the look on his face had to be frame worthy, “You’re asking the wrong Huntsman tiny evil,” he finally spoke up after that pregnant pause. 

“No fair. You get to look at cute college boys all day while I’m stuck in Feldspar with these immature little brats!” she vents her frustration.

“Opal! I don’t sway that way so I’m not exactly privileged over here either!”

Opal continued with the argument, “Girls! You’re into girls right?”

Nigil was taken aback by her retort for one specific reason, “Wha-Yes! Why is that even a question?! I’ve always been into girls.”

“I don’t know big brother. Mom and I know you’ve never been on a single date in your entire life. And you always hang around Torrick like some puppy with an unhealthy obsession,” she was definitely teasing him at this point. Pierre couldn’t take anymore and ultimately compromised his position by erupting in laughter; even collapsing over the carpet floor on his back.

Nigil thrusts open the bathroom door like a mad man; unintentionally/ ~~intentionally~~ hitting Pierre in the ribs, “Hey asshole! Were you eavesdropping on my conversation?!”

Pierre wipes a tear from his eyes, “Maybe,” he answered while smirking up at the towering teen who resembles an enraged giant from one of those bogus mythology books Nigil would engross himself in.

“Your little sis’ is a riot. I like’er,” Pierre said while sitting upright; rubbing his side that’s bruising began to lessen overtime. 

“Did the all knowing Prophet Oum finally answer my prayer? I can’t believe he said that about me! An older boy actually likes m-” Nigil kills his line to cut off Opal’s verbal gushing.

Nigil glowers at Pierre who only smiles up at him in an uncharacteristically innocent manner, “See what you did!”

Pierre adopts a genuine look of confusion, “What did I do shithead?” he asks while getting to his feet.

“Now she’s probably infatuated with you and won’t stop bothering me abo—See!” he said the last part with a hand gesturing to his vibrating Scroll.

Pierre was wide eyed, “Damn, just like that? I could be ugly as fuck for all she knows,” a humored chuckle follows this statement.

“That’s why she’s calling again: she wants me to put you on the phone for a visual!” Nigil stressed.

“Just tell her my appearance is confidential. If she wants to see me it’ll have to be face to face which probably will never happen,” Pierre crafted an excuse before smirking mischievous when his eyes drifted to Ryaine, “Or you can sneak a pick of fuck face when he’s not expecting it. I bet his face is so fucked up it could pass for one of those shitty Halloween mask at _Kreepy Kingdom_.”

“ _Pierre_ ,” Nigil said in warning. Why wasn’t his friend mindful of Ryaine’s potential to be homicidal.

“If you even think about it Human: I’ll kill you,” Ryaine promised without averting his eyes from his task.

“See! He didn’t deny it! He fucking knows how ugly he is which is why he always hides his face from us.”

“ _Pierre_ ,” Nigil repeated; this time a little more stern. Maybe Pierre knew Ryaine was a potential threat to them all and simply didn’t give a fuck. Yup, that was most definitely the case.

The riotous teen began moving his arms in an exaggerated manner with ghostly white eyes, “If looks could shatter Auras—Well Shit! We’d all be fucked-” 

“ _Pierre_!” Nigil roared this time; his face expanding cartoonishly with razor sharp teeth and arching over a doe-eyed Pierre whose mouth was no longer visible.

Ryaine stands from his seated position over the carpet floor; simultaneously slinging Peregrine diagonally across his back. He didn’t acknowledge Nigil’s weary gaze or Pierre’s smug smirk on his short trip to JNPR’s door.

“W-Where are you going?” Nigil asks carefully, not wanting to upset Ryaine further.

The young Faunus settles a hand on the doorknob, “Something you Humans should be doing instead of wasting time and decreasing your already low proficiency: training,” he then twists and pulls before exiting the dorm.

“Pft! I could polish Beacon’s walkways with his face,” Pierre’s arms were thrown behind his head to support his neck.

Nigil raises his scarred eyebrow to convey suspicion, “Are you sure? Ryaine and Jacek seem to be on the same level in Professor Goodwitch’s combat class, and you still can’t land a clean hit on Jacek.”

Pierre dropped his arms, clearly agitated by the painful reminder, “That happened so long ago! I’ve improved since then!”

“Uh..... that happened yesterday and we always wake up around the same time so....” Nigil stopped talking when he seen the shorter boy’s eyes begin to gleam threateningly. It was times like these when Nigil noticed how odd and eccentric his teammates were: Jacek was cold and distant but expressed how much he truly cared about them all in the harshest ways, Ryaine was a Faunus extremist who despised everyone and everything, and Pierre is simply insane because his mood can switch from harmless kid to threatening psychopath on a moments notice.

A timid knock on JNPR’s door diverts their attention from one another. Both boys were quick to tug on short sleeve tshirts that bear their primary color. Pierre was the one who answered the door; Nigil naturally lording over him due to having an insanely taller stature. The riotous teen and Feldspar native were met with the sight of Ruby and Yang staring inquisitively at them.

“Hi guys!” Ruby cheerfully greets them with an energetic wave, “Morning fellas,” Yang said with her trademark grin present.

“Wassup ladies,” replied Pierre in his usual suave tone that naturally arose when addressing any female, “Hey,” Nigil simply said with a characteristic smile. Pierre mentally noted that the girls weren’t wearing their usual Huntress fit, but casual clothing instead. He not so subtly goes over Ruby’s outfit with keen eyes:

A grayish-black skirt that steadily fades into a pale red towards the hem, thin almond brown leather belt circling her waist with a silver buckle, an open crimson red button up sweater-jacket that drapes down to her thighs just a few inches higher than the contrasting skirt, onyx black choker and fingerless gloves, thigh high stockings that match the grayish shade of her skirt and purposefully left a sliver of her pale thighs visible as if to tease him, casual boots that retain the same color scheme as her combative ones, and everything was topped off by a scarf that matches the red on her skirt. 

Everyone took notice of his blatant staring; causing Ruby’s cheeks to heat up exponentially, “Woah... sorry. Its just—I’m not saying you don’t look beautiful everyday, but you look _really_ good today,” he admits while avoiding her lustrous eyes and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“How cute! I like how honest he always is with her,” Yang teased the younger teens while smirking at Nigil. The Feldspar native only chuckles before nodding his head in agreement.

“ _Yaaang_!”

“Now now Rubaby, don’t be rude to your guy friend. Tell him how you feel about the compliment,” she playfully chides her sister with a cheshire cat grin and even shoves Ruby behind the shoulders into Pierre.

The purple-eyed psycho catches her gently by the shoulders, “T-T-Thanks!” she sputtered out with a shy smile, “you look... good too.”

He flashes Ruby his stark white teeth, “I know,” was his smooth response before dropping his hands and making room for the siblings to enter, “We’re not ready ‘cuz our shower only runs cold water, and I’m not a masochist.”

“Since when did you start using big boy words?” Yang asked jokingly which earned her another chuckle from Nigil.

“I’ve been prepping myself for a long awaited verbal spar with that damned Schnee!” Pierre informed the sisters in an overzealous manner with purple flames now plaguing his swirls of purple.

“It’s the only thing he can do to get back at her for embarrassing him in class yesterday,” Nigil explained the reasoning behind his friend’s sudden outburst to the bewildered siblings. 

“Oh! That was just Weiss being.... well Weiss,” Ruby states, hoping that would deter Pierre on this vengeful path he laid out for himself.

“Which is why I’ll be the one who kicks her off that pedestal she’s so comfortable in! Who is she to flex her _Schneezy_ vocab on me?!” he had asked himself more than anyone else in the room with clenched fists.

Yang smiling in amusement was a direct contrast of Ruby who groans as if she’d been hit by an Aura shattering blow, “Was that a pun?”

“My first and last.”

“Promise me that!” Ruby shouts while aiming a delicate finger at the purple-eyed boy.

The golden blonde laughs lightly, “C’mon Rubes. Give your guy some credit, that was pretty clever.”

“No!” she practically growled through grit teeth before yanking Pierre down to her level by the collar of his purple tshirt, “pledge to me you’ll never even think about committing another sin!”

“Aren’t they just the cutest unofficial couple on Remnant?” Yang asks while taking a seat on Nigil’s bed; effectively steering him away from the uncommitted couple.

“Definitely. It’s only a matter of time,” he mused before taking in her appearance like Pierre had done with Ruby, albeit a lot more subtle than his psycho of a friend.

Yang wore a yellow v-neck sweater that continues to tease him with the sight of her ample breast, an open luminous white button-up sweater-jacket that drapes down to her thighs, a grayish skirt that matches Ruby’s but was noticeably _way_ shorter and had thin lace running from underneath it to extend into darker colored stockings, casual brown boots that retain every color of her combative ones, and lastly a marmalade orange scarf with its tail ends obscured by her gleaming mane of golden yellow.

“Like what you see?” her sultry manner of speaking startles him, but he plays it cool, “Hard not to appreciate a beauty of your stellar status sunshine.”

“Again with the aliteracy?” she giggles at the helpless shrug he offered her, “I told you before I was a methodical master manufacturer of aliterary sentences.”

“I thought you were a one trick pony.”

“You were _oh_ so wrong pun mistress,” he spoke playfully towards her; mentally noting how uncharacteristically bold he was being today. 

“Hey Yang, can I get your vote?” Pierre’s pestering voice cuts into their conversation.

“About what?” the golden blonde inquired, only the slightest bit annoyed.

“I want a shower now so we can get off campus already! I know Blake won’t mind if I use team RWBY’s, but Weiss is a bitch like that and your sister’s acting all timid ‘n shit. I need you to even the odds and justify what I’m ‘bout to do,” Pierre explains while approaching the bright duo.

“I don’t care as long as you don’t use my soap or shampoo,” Yang answers while idly threading a few fingers through her glamorous mane of golden yellow.

The faux redhead couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “B-B-But Yang! I—that’s...” Ruby suddenly bursts into a whirlwind of rose petals; throwing open JNPR’s door.

Pierre quirks an eyebrow with an arm gesturing to the open door, “Why is she treating this like it’s a sensitive topic or some shit?”

“She’s your girl psycho: figure it out.”

“And she’s your sister: help me out,” was his impudent retort, cheeks brimming a barely visible shade of pink. When Yang doesn’t throw him a bone he sucked his teeth irritably before gathering his change of clothing. 

“What about you mister Feldspar?”

“I don’t mind the cold too much. I’ll meet you at the front gates when I’m done,” Nigil told her, “‘Kay, just text me in advance,” she then jolts up from her seat.

“Will do,” he promised before lowering his head for Yang as she gets on the very tips of her toes and places both hands over his broad shoulders. The height difference between the two physically strongest members of their respective teams was startling to say the least. Yang plants a tender kiss on Nigil’s left cheek, causing Pierre to groan and roll his twin swirls of purple.

“See ya’ soon,” she gives him a foxy parting wave before disappearing out the door frame. This left Nigil grinning like an idiot and Pierre signing enviously.

“‘Aight shithead, Ruby and I will meet you guys there,” he said on his way out the door, kicking it so that it shut behind him. 

Nigil gathers his clothing to set down quite sloppily over the toilet stool and activates a steady downpour of water. He immediately withdrew his testing hand as if it’d been assaulted by fire, “Yeesh! That isn’t just cold Jacek!” he hissed out while shaking off the water droplets.

The water’s temperatures were quite literally freezing! Oh well, he had places to be and Weiss would surely lose her sanity if two boys used the same shower as her. Besides, Jacek went out of his way to accommodate Nigil’s size with their shower so using team RWBY’s would prove itself to be more of an irritating inconvenience anyway.

“Into Helheim I go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m quite psyched to single Ryaine and Blake out next chap and explore this new dynamic I cultivated for them.


	3. Everyday Wakeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR rise from their dorm as usual and link up with RWBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Itokage. Komikage ain’t here at the moment. This chapter is NOT a continuation of whatever he had planned.

The glorious sun belonging to no other than Remnant was setting. A beautiful mesh of orange and pink sprouting into existence. Jacek Bjorn, Nigil Osias, Pierre Phlox, and Ryaine Gervaas—also known as Team JNPR were sleeping peacefully in their personalized dorm.

Its stark white walls had been decorated with serene paintings of nature, music albums from various artists, badass videogame posters, and a famous quote from the long dead prophet Monti Oum which read: _“Guys... This Path We’re Walking.... It’s Pretty Damn Awesome. So Let’s Keep At It, And Never Look Back.”_

Team JNPR—often jokingly referred to as _The_ _Notorious Boys of JNPR_ by their classmates and close friends Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long—also known as Team RWBY or _The_ _Glamour Girls of RWBY_. However, Jacek and Ryaine never called the respectable team of Huntresses that because of _reasons_. The tranquil atmosphere is disrupted by an uplifting euphonious instrumental consisting of cymbals, bass/snare drums, a duo of guitars, and a bass backing it all up before the male lead singer began with the lyrics~

_”IIIreeesoooluuution!”_

_“Do Not Be Ashamed!”_

_“Weee All Lose Ourseeelves Sometiiimes!”_

_“But What Matters Is What You Do!”_

Ryaine couldn’t take anymore, unlike his teammates he actually hated this song with a burning passion!

“One Of You Humans Shut It Off!” he chucked his pillow over Jacek and into the electronic device sitting on Orange & Purple’s shared bedside dresser. Unfortunately, that didn’t cease the male singer~

_“Strive, To Fight Fooor What’s Righhht!”_

_“We Only Get One Shooot At Liiife!”_

_“So, Will You Reeemedyyy Yourself From The Darkness Within?”_

Pierre—who was a big fan of this band felt personally insulted like every other past morning, “Yo’ Fuckface: Shut Up! Just let it ride out for once!”

The young Faunus only glowered at his partner on the top bunk for a few fleeting moments, “When filthy pigs evolve into an aerial threat: I’ll consider it.”

“Ha!” Nigil was obviously amused, Jacek on the other hand just sat on the edge of his bed; mix colored eyes lazily flickering back and forth between the rowdier members of JNPR,

Pierre poked out his bottom lip and narrowed his varying shades of purple, “Yeeshkeez—Fuck’s your issue?”

Now on his feet and in front of the blaring alarm, Ryaine focused Aura into his fist and slammed it on top of the small device’s **_off_** button with his teeth bared. The lead singer’s voice had distorted horrifically before it fizzed out entirely.

“I. _**Hate**_. That. Song.”

He growled and then stalked off a moment later with a toothbrush in hand. Pierre huffed in annoyance and rolled out of bed, and as expected, he stuck the landing. Jacek and Nigil simply got up—the latter yawning into a balled fist while the former grabbed their hygiene kit.

“Damn Fuckface.... did _One For All_ kill your clan o’ some shit?”

Not only was it a rhetorical question, but it had an obvious answer so Ryaine didn’t bother to utter a response.

“Are you going after him?” Nigil asked Jacek after the truculent Faunus shut the bathroom door.

“Initially, but I’ll allow you to take my place,” the carmel skinned teen glanced at Pierre who waved him off and swung open the mini-refrigerator door, “Nah, I’m hoppin’ in last. I wanna’ snack on somethin’ first!”

This is usually how JNPR started each morning at Beacon Academy. The team of Huntsmen were two weeks into their second semester as part of the first year class—number 67. Not a single member flunked any of their classes; Pierre may have been close because of those Dust equations in Professor Peach’s class and Nigil had a difficult time remembering all Remnant’s influential figures in Professor Oobleck’s History class, but the two managed to overcome their weakest subjects when under the wire.

Jacek parted the garnet red curtains to peer outside and absentmindedly listen in on Nigil and Pierre’s conversation,

“What do you think we should do this weekend?”

“Shithead, you should know me by now: I’m always up for anything.”

“Then let’s catch a movie!”

“Aight, whatchu’ got in mind?”

“Hmmm.... definitely something action packed.”

There was a brief moment of silence, “No point in watchin’ a movie with any of that shit in it ‘cuz it pales in comparison to our daily lives. Also, the fight scenes are safe as fuck and there’s never enough blood. And I swear the main character never suffers any real consequences.....”

Jacek and Nigil were both in a mild state of shock. It was a safe assumption to make that someone like Pierre would enjoy action movies, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“So.... what do _you_ want to see?”

“A romance flick,” he answered coolly.

Nigil couldn’t fucking believe it, “WHAT?!”

Jacek turned around to see Pierre adopt a panicky facial expression, “Oh Shit! You’re right! It would look suspect if two guys went to see a movie like that together.”

“Wait What?” that hadn’t been what Nigil was so thunderstruck about, which in turn confused the shit out of Pierre, “Wai Wha?”

“An easy fix: Invite your respective counterparts,” Jacek suggested in their favor.

Nigil and Pierre had a relationship similar to Ruby and Yang’s bond as siblings. They were brothers by all accounts if you excluded basic biology. The two members of JNPR could always be spotted hanging together if they weren’t entangled in their selective group of friends.

“Ruby isn’t into things like that,” Pierre stated with a shrug as if to silently say: _Nothin’ I Can Do To Convince Her_.

Nigil nodded his head and hesitantly spoke up, “I don’t think Yang is either.... and she might get the wrong idea...”

“The wrong idea?” Jacek repeated, fighting the smallest of smiles.

“Yea... she might... _you_ know....”

Jacek’s dark eyebrow only moved a centimeter while Pierre stifled a chuckle.

“What the fuck are you talking about Shithead?” the riotous teen inquired in the most serious voice he could muster. Nigil narrowed his globes of citrine and balled both hands into tight fist. Pierre being a little shit is nothing new, and Jacek only expressed his playful side when it’s at someone else’s expense.

“She’ll Think It’s A Date You Insufferable Assholes!”

“Hey!” Jacek began seriously before a smirk blossomed on his lips, “I’m a considerate asshole. Pierre is the insufferable one you should be going on a verbal tangent about.”

The troublemaker glared halfheartedly at the significantly taller boy before he started,

“Jace,”

“Hm?”

“Eat a dick.”

“I’d rather not.”

Pierre gave his team leader a dismissive hand gesture and returned his attention to Nigil—clearing his throat in an exaggerated manner, “Any-fucking-ways: It’s my personal duty as your battle brother to not only _know_ who you want to tumble in the sheets with, _but_ also serve as your noble wingman!”

Beyond horrified, Nigil repeatedly waved his flat palms in front of his body, “That’s not necessary!”

Feigning ignorance—Pierre continued, “Don’t fret over it Shithead! I swear to a higher power you and Yang will be an official couple before the end of this school year!”

Jacek purposefully coughed in order to keep himself from laughing outright.

“I’ll also have to tell Ryaine he can count on me too...” he added that as an afterthought and then looked up at Jacek, “I’m not helpin’ you wit’ Weiss though.”

“I have no interest in bedding a Schnee.”

“Probably....” Pierre studied the third born for a few moments before speaking confidently, “but I know for a _mofuckin’_ fact the thought has crossed your discreetly perverted mind!”

“Once,” Jacek admitted with a momentary dip of his chin; unique mix of soft sapphire and seafoam green hidden beneath carmel colored skin. 

The bathroom door opened up to reveal Ryaine wearing half of Beacon’s uniform; specifically the black trousers, cotton white formal shirt, and shamrock green knit vest.

“Next.”

“Y’know... I’ve always thought you had the coolest looking getup for school,” Pierre said with a complimentary smile—referring to Ryaine’s uniform jacket which had an extra piece of dark cloth expertly sewn into it that he’d use as a hood when outdoors.

“ _Don’t_ , touch it,” the truculent Faunus growled when he saw his partner with extend an arm with an open palm. 

In response to this, Pierre crossed both arms over his chest, “Tch, you let Ruby feel all over it but deny _your battle buddy_?! What type of backwards shit is that?”

“Stop running your yap Human. Already you’re beginning to irritate me beyond measure and our classes for the day haven’t even commenced,” Ryaine said while putting on the remainder of his uniform.

_JAJUNK!_

The toaster chimed—signaling to Pierre that his blackberry flavored pastries were finished. He immediately went to retrieve them, “I’m only fucking off ‘cuz I’d rather stuff my mouth.”

Ryaine signed gratefully, “Thank Ragneif.”

“I’ll try not to take too long!” Nigil shouted over the continuous downpour of water. 

Forty minutes later—each member of JNPR had already showered, thoroughly brushed their tongue and teeth, aptly groomed their hair, and adorned their Beacon uniform which all varied to some degree.

Jacek and Nigil’s resembled any other ordinary student if you ignored their midnight blue or marmalade orange tie and slate grey or onyx black knit vest. Pierre on the other hand.... was pushing the boundaries of the permitted alteration of Beacon Academy’s male uniform—thick sleeves bundled at the area just a centimeter past his elbows, black uniform jacket unbuttoned, vibrant purple tie hanging loosely in front of his dark knit vest instead of being tucked neatly underneath. 

Yup, this is exactly how he presented himself day one of academics, and that was before he even knew of the uniform alteration section in their Beacon handbooks to pick faults with for his own benefit and comfort. The riotous teen was only a fraction away from giving zero fucks in this pedagogical setting—he still did have friends he wanted nothing more than to graduate with and an antisocial partner he’d love to pester in their adulthood as professional Huntsmen.

Now that they were all dressed appropriately—at least for the most part—team JNPR exited their dormitory where they came face to face with team RWBY in the hallway. Their reactions varied: Ryaine stiffened, Pierre smirked, Nigil smiled, and Jacek remained inexpressive.

“Morning Glamour Girls,” Nigil greeted the team of Huntresses cheerfully.

“Sup ladies,” Pierre then focused his vibrant shades of purple on Weiss, “Wench.”

The Schnee heiress bristled, “Hoodlum!” she shot back vehemently.

He shrugged his shoulders; chuckling all the while, “I’ll own it.” 

Initially, all she did was scoff in response with a repugnant look on her face, “Who would be foolish enough to even allow _you_ to roam freely on Beacon grounds.”

Pierre gave her a genuine smile, “Take it up with Headmaster Ozpin.”

“You two gonna’ kiss and make up now,” Yang teased the both of them which prompted Pierre to adopt a disgusted facial expression and Weiss to double down on hers,

“As If!”

“I’d rather pay a homeless guy to piss on my gums.”

“That’s a bit much,” Blake commented—smiling in amusement alongside Yang whereas everyone else cringed at the thought.

Ruby seized one of Weiss and Pierre’s arms at the elbow and prodded them with a look, “ _Oh—_ Why can’t my two besties just get along like they should?”

“It’s the God Brothers design,” Nigil was the only one who bothered to answer before Weiss yanked her arm out of Ruby’s hold,

“ _No_.”

The ice queen’s answer was double edged.

“As humoring as this is,” Jacek began sarcastically, “I believe _we_ _all_ have important places to be.”

There were a few murmurs of agreement while Yang signed in dejection, “Why can’t we continue to stand around and just talk?”

Pierre nodded his head in agreement as everyone excluding Ryaine and Blake stepped off, “You up for cuttin’ class today?”

“Hm.....”

It wasn’t all too surprising team RWBY’s boisterous blonde was actually considering Pierre’s proposal. Just as her mouth parted to utter a response, Blake _lightly_ tapped the back of her head with an open palm.

Yang winced and snapped her lilac eyes at the cat Faunus, “I was gonna’ say no!”

“Then why did your heartbeat fluctuate?” Blake asked rhetorically before walking off so she could catch up with everyone else.

“Mouths tell lies: Heartbeats however...” Ryaine purposefully trailed off before he left the two hand to hand combatants behind. Now alone with his battle brother’s crush, Pierre decided he minds well get started right away.

“Hey Yang,” the lilac eyed teen perked up after hearing her name roll off his tongue, “what do you think about Shithead?”

Her cheeks were tainted with pink not a second after he finished the sentence, “W-Why are you asking me this so suddenly?!”

The noirette’s varying shades of purple gleam mischievously. An Interesting reaction that was indeed. This matchmaker duty might not be so difficult after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komikage’s cuzzo here to report he won’t be uploading for a good ass minute since he got deployed. I don’t know the details and I can’t say the details anyway so yea. He let me use his shit cuz we tight like that and I decided to make this from unposted rough drafts he made, I hope everyone is in character. The next one will be rwby focus.


	4. Amber Flake PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe: Adam isn’t a piece of shit, Marrow defected from the Atlesian Military, Blake lost her family instead of Ryaine, and Illia’s the second lieutenant of a special Pro-Faunus militia group called the Red Klaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao. I went with Blake since she’s the least expressive and emotional. I had my cozzo’s help with this one a lil bit. The ruler of Seragakure also approved of the twist I did on Ryaine.

Blake allowed herself to relax now that she was in a relatively inconspicuous spot; the cat Faunus obscured by a mass of healthy green leaves belonging to one of many towering trees littering the flat landscape. She could’ve easily entered the abandoned outpost now that the Red Klaw’s _KESTREL_ crew inside trusted her enough to lend its four digit code number. But she preferred to wait outside—to rethink her position now that Theon was no longer by her side.

Her options were severely limited—actually, nonexistent. The only way off this damn island was their admittedly impressive stealth airship. So remarkable in fact that Theon willingly died for a chance to have something like it in his possession.

A few minutes had passed before she reached a conclusion. Blake would join the _KESTREL_ crew seeing as there was no way in hell she’d be able to take them all out. Marrow had told her upfront he watching her, Illia was pretty sneaky herself, Ivyna a tough opponent, and then there was Adam. He had shown intelligence and prudence in his dealings with Theon, making her feel as if she’d fair better in this unforgiving world as a Faunus under his leadership rather than remaining alone.

Not that she minded being alone since she _could_ and _has_ already lived through countless life threatening situations on her own. An added bonus also being that the Red Klaw were actually fighting for something. Theon had only been interested in making profit as a recruiter for the Lung Dragon High Member.

Blake’s Faunus ears twitched. Someone was coming so she shifted a bit in her spot so she could peer out and remain unseen. It was none other than Adam; who trotted up to the abandoned base, punched in the code so that the doors _hissed_ open, and entered hastily.

Blake exhaled sharply and abandoned her elevated position, landing without a sound. Considering she saw Marrow and Illia rush inside half an hour ago with a few Creeps on their tail, she could safely assume that things had been resolved. She brushed her delicate but deadly fingers over Gambol Shroud to ensure it was secure, and quietly followed Adam inside; mentally preparing herself to do whatever was necessary to insure that she wouldn’t be stranded on this island.

Cautiously; she made her way to the hangar bay. Admittedly she was startled and a tad bit frightened to discover the unique airship was nowhere in sight and a heap of eroding Grimm scattered about. Shit—she cursed herself for the miscalculation and hurried to the control room; just maybe she could convince them to come back for her.

An unlikely outcome she was acutely aware of.

  
  
Once Blake overheard voices, she slowed to a stop; listening intently, wariness and such emotions fading away. Thank the Gods above for presenting her this opportunity.

“The S11 KESTREL: This is your Captain; the others and I are ready for pickup,” Adam said, voice even as always.

“Swooping In Now!” Ivyna practically sang, surprisingly she was still in a joyous mood after Theon’s betrayal.

“Don’t bother utilizing the hangar bay. We’ll take the _KESTREL’s_ gravity lift.”

“What abou-”

“ _Shut Up_! She isn’t our problem,” the wolf Faunus snapped at the smaller male, their irritation all too evident.

“I feel bad too... but like Marrow said: she isn’t _our_ problem Ryaine,” Illia stated.

“We’ve shown more than enough mercy by not taking her life after Theon’s dishonorable display. And I left an emergency beacon behind so her location won’t go unnoticed by the local fishermen.”

Blake strained her Faunus ears so she could focus on Adam’s strong heartbeat in order to determine if he was lying or not. When the major organ continued to _thrum_ without any disturbance, she knew he was telling the truth.   
  
  


She didn’t rule out the possibility he was a _very_ talented liar though. Blake personally believed all leaders lied to their subordinates or at least withheld information at some point in time. Then again.... she doubted it was possible for Adam to do such a thing with a Bat Faunus around who happen to have their topside traits.

An unnatural, high-pitched cry tore Blake from her thoughts. She rushed inside the room half a second later to witness Adam, Marrow, Illia, and Ryaine be enveloped by a reddish maelstrom of energy. However, only three of the figures faded away! The Gods really were favoring her this evening because Ryaine still stood in the control room. All alone.

Blake couldn’t help but crack a small smile. It was comical how hopelessly confused he appeared—blinking a few times before finally pressing two fingers to his earpiece,

“How Come I Didn’t Get Beamed Up?!”

“Well, shit.... _it_ _is_ new technology. Those Atlesian assholes were still beta testing this stuff according to Marrow,” Ivyna offered an explanation.

Ryaine huffed in annoyance, “This better not happen in a dire situation.”

“No promises.”

The youngest member belonging to Red Klaw crossed both arms over their chest in a rather petulant manner, “It’s always me! Marrow and Illia don’t ever go through what I do! Why the hell is that?”

He wasn’t communicating with his team anymore. Oh Gods, he’s talking to himself—she thought while rolling her eyes.

Blake placed a hand on her cocked hip, “It seems fairly obvious from where I’m standing.”

He was easily the weakest crew member. The Red Klaw could function perfectly fine without him.

Ryaine snapped his head in her direction, face a mixture of shock, alarm, and fear. Blake could feel the vulnerability radiating off him as he faced her. Unfortunately, this reaction plucked her from the present and placed her in the past; specifically the destruction of the Belladonna household and death of her parents. It mirrored the expression her mother wore just before the rifleman pulled the trigger.

If not for those murderers causing her unimaginable pain, she wouldn’t be who she was today. Not long after her captors had their fun with her, she waited for the right moment like any predator observing their prey would before striking. Afterward, she remembered feeling an indescribable emptiness, for her revenge had not erased the crippling pain in her heart and between her legs. Revenge hadn’t been enough, but that was all she was going to get......

“If you’re going to kill me just get it over with,” Ryaine said, putting up a false front of indifference. It was actually quite a cute look for him since she knew he was anything but calm in her presence. Blake was somewhat satisfied that just the mere sight of her had this effect on a Red Klaw member...... even if they were the youngest and most vulnerable.   
  
  


“What do you want?” he finally asked with a sign, unable to handle the suspense.

She considered him carefully, then decided to be blunt, “I want a place in your group.”

Ivyna’s disembodied voice emitted from the earpiece, "Rain, you all right?" she asked with a hint of concern.

Ryaine hesitated briefly until Blake nodded her head in approval, “Yes....” he answered distantly before asking, “Ivyna.... what’s your opinion on a new Red Klaw member? Y’know.... someone fairly skilled to help us with our fight against the Mutilators. So, what do you think?”

His unease glaringly obvious to anyone who knew him. Blake idly wondered if he was giving off those vibes purposefully or if he was genuinely _that_ terrified of her? 

Onboard the S11 _KESTREL_ , Adam heaved a weary sign. Another problem had surfaced just when he thought everything was resolved.

“The female has come out of hiding,” he settled into a defensible offensive stance with _Wilt & Blush_ still sheathed, more than prepared in case Blake was intent on continuing where Theon left off.

Marrow’s puzzled expression subsided as he pressed his fingers to his earpiece, “Who the hell are you referring to?” he teased, delighted to extend the youngling’s discomfort.

The repelling chamber lit up until two figures warped into existence. Ryaine stood stiffly beside Blake—figuring his life was still in immediate danger.

“He was referring to _Me_ ,” she growled.

“You want to join our crew?” Illia asked hopefully. Not only was Blake eye candy, but she was more than physically capable.

As expected, Marrow was overtly opposed to the idea, “Why should we trust you?”   
  
  


“It was Theon’s idea to steal your ship. If I had been in on it, two of your crew members wouldn’t be partaking in this conversation,” Blake spoke truthfully—taking confident steps further inside the _KESTREL_ when Adam lowered his guard.

“Ivyna!” Marrow called out.  
  
  


“She’s telling the truth!” the Bat Faunus yelled back from the cockpit which had three thick metal doors in between it and the repelling chamber.

“You must hone your Faunus instinct, Marrow. Ivyna will not always be present to rely on,” Adam lectured the wolf Faunus whose tail drooped. Illia was smiling in amusement, and Ryaine’s heartbeat had slowed significantly which signaled how comfortable he felt.

The Red Klaw Captain focused their intense gaze on Blake, “And you, do you always pledge your allegiance so easily?”

“Are you not fighting an anti-Faunus group armed to the teeth? Is that not enough incentive for me to lend my blade? Only if I join your ranks will I be able to protect the Faunus people.”

Adam considered her words for a few moments, “Welcome onboard the S11 KESTREL miss....”

“Belladonna. Blake Belladonna,” she reintroduced herself, this time as an ally.

“SERIOUSLY?!”

“Awesome!”

“Well.... she didn’t kill me when she easily could’ve so.... yea..... welcome onboard.”

* * *

The R11 _KESTREL_ gently touched down on the continent of Anima. The stealth aircraft cleverly hidden by endless rows of thick trees. Adam also picked this spot since it wasn’t too far from _Wind Path_. Every member agreed they should restock on food for their bellies, ammunition and Dust variants for their weaponry, and mechanical parts in case the _KESTREL_ suffered any damage in the near future.

Illia was the one to reveal this wasn’t their first supply run in _Wind Path_ so Blake didn’t have to be on too high of alert. The Red Klaw were wanted criminals by the authorities in all four continents, so their options for purchasing supplies and occasional casual outings weren’t vast. This was by far the only village that welcomed the crew with open arms. The locals didn’t believe the garbage media outlets slandering the Red Klaw and actually respected the fearless freedom fighters.   
  
  


“Hey Adam—” Ryaine had begun after they’d finished unpacking the purchased goods, but his speech was choked off and his whole body went rigid, “I mean Captain! I was going to say Captain Adam!”

“It would be Captain Taurus you useless idiot,” Marrow corrected after he pushed pass the youngest member who threw a glare at the wolf Faunus.

“It’s Not My Fault The Damn Gravity Lift Decided To Malfunction!”

Illia sat on the kitchen counter next to the cat Faunus who simply stood. A genuine look of curiosity overtaking her facial features, “Scales, why is it you wear so much green but never seem to have any luck?”

“Because some supreme being loves to torment me for some Oum forsaken reason,” Ryaine muttered while crossing both arms over his chest, once again in that petulant manner Blake was beginning to grow fond of.

“You wish to spend your inactivity hours in Wind Path,” it wasn’t a question, but an assertion. Adam knew Ryaine would want to get some fresh air after almost dying three times in just a single day.

The young Faunus straightened up, “Y-Yes Sir!”

Adam spared a glance at the other members awaiting further instruction, “If someone’s willing to accompany you—take your leave, but you and your chaperone will be back before midnight. I have no need for anyone’s assistance at the moment. And if something _seems_ like a bad idea: Then _Don’t_ , _Marrow_.” 

“You just had to single me out in front of the new girl?” Marrow face palmed and released a dejected sign. This reaction earned him a giggle from Illia, a light chuckle from Ivyna, uncontrollable laughter from Ryaine, and a barely distinguishable smirk from Adam. Blake was momentarily stunned, she never would’ve pegged the Red Klaw crew to be so..... sociable—especially with her having just joined their ranks.

“So,” Ryaine started, face brimming with unadulterated excitement, “Who’s up for an amazing night with the Red Klaw’s sharpest set of eyes?”

More than curious as to what a boy no older than fourteen would indulge in this time of day, Blake parted her lips, “I’ll go.”

Everyone regarded her with a stare, emotions varying: Adam was mildly surprised, Ivyna suggestive, Illia envious, Marrow suspicious, and Ryaine’s eyes had been drained of their chartreuse green color.

“Why would you want to go out with a loser like him?” the wolf Faunus questioned the new recruit.

“Maybe he’ll humor me,” Blake offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Ryaine signed in relief, “At least she didn’t say _entertain_. I _hate_ that word; especially when people use it to describe me!”

“Well, you _are_ a clown.”

Ivyna laughed at that, “Give him some credit Marrow. He’s the Red Klaw’s unofficial mascot.”

“I think it’s official at this point. I think he absorbs all the bad luck and in turn: gives us good fortune,” Illia chimed in—muttering the last bit to herself.

Ryaine bristled, “Hey!..... since when do I just stand on the sidelines chanting phrases and doing stupid dance routines while you guys engage the Mutilators?!”

“That’s a cheerleader not a mascot, you idiot. And that’s _exactly_ what you do.”

“Is Not!”

“I’m not doing this with you again,” Marrow walked off a moment later. He had enough dosage of idiocy and childishness for one day.

Ryaine reset his gaze on Blake, the rough scales on his cheeks tainted with a dainty pink. Ivyna and Illia exit the kitchen side by side, both bidding the two farewell.

“You Kids Have Fun!”   
  
  


“Lucky bastard...”

Blake’s lips curved appropriately to form a small smile, “Official Mascot of the Red Klaw,” the sour expression his face adorned was undeniably cute, “do try to keep me entertained.”

Ryaine pursed his lips, eyes narrowed down into slits, “Ugh! You know I hate that word! I even _told_ _you_ I hate that word! Yet you still said it?!”

The cat Faunus rolled her bright yellow embers and impulsively took his hand in hers—leading him out the kitchen, “Yes _I_ did.”

She felt his heart rate spike, but not out of anger.... but something else entirely, “H-Hey?! I Can Walk Myself!”

Even after he freed his hand from her grasp with startling deftness, his heart continued to pound deafeningly. Ryaine avoided her inquisitive stare for only a moment before he faced her head on, “I _am_ the one bankrolling our little outing. So show me a little respect Catnip.”

His choice of words took Blake by surprise. She began to wonder if this _outing_ included fine dining? If so.... then she would be sure to tease him about it. I’m going to allow that Catnip comment to go unnoticed—Blake thought before addressing him.

“In that case: take the lead Mascot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao there is no coherent plot with this fic. It’s just all over the place.


End file.
